Council of Creators Episode 52
COC Double Feature 2 is the is the fifty-second episode of Council Of Creators and the second episode of the third season. It was written by Scoobydooman90001. Epic It was another quiet morning, as these stories usually go, and the Creators were in the bar, also as usual. Fulfilling the same role as the previous bartenders, Ultraman Ross was cleaning the bar top. Gyaodorah and Terry were in the garden out back bothering one another, but they were quiet enough for the Creators to ignore. They had invested in a Nintendo Switch during their time away from saving the world and were busy playing 1-2 Switch, Nintendo's glorified tech demo with a high price tag. Koopa looked towards the front of the bar as a shadowy figure became visible in the blurred circular window through the door. "Looks like somebody's come to pay us a visit" he said. Passing his Joy-Con to Nerd, he walked towards the door and opened it just as the figure outside was about to knock. "Woah!" gasped the figure, taken aback by the door suddenly opening. Gathering his wits, he straightened his purple cone hat covered in a white star design. Koopa looked at the man, who was dressed in very stereotypical wizard attire. "May I help you?" he asked. "Yes!" the wizard exclaimed in a forced mighty voice, raising his arms in the air. "My name is Lermin, one of the greatest wizards in all the land and---" "---I've never heard of you" Koopa interrupted. "Are you some kind of phony salesman? Go harass someone else." Koopa began to close the door, but Lermin quickly pushed it back open. "I need your help! My very life is under threat, and I need some heroes to defend me from the crippling evils that intend to take my life!" Koopa sighed. "If you're one of the greatest wizards in the land, why don't you just do it yourself?" he asked. "BECAUSE!" Lermin began, before hesitantly trailing off. "It's just... uh... You know, how these things go. So feel free to come down to Lermin's Magic House of Psyche!" He handed a flyer to Koopa, who awkwardly gazed upon it. "Yeah, I'd rather not, thanks." "Then so it shall be!" Lermin shouted. "I SHALL CAST A TRULY EPIC CURSE UPON YOU ALL, AS PUNISHMENT FOR NOT TAKING UP THIS HEROIC MISSION!" "Bye" Koopa said, closing the door in his face and locking the door. "A CURSE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS!" Lermin screamed from behind the door, before scuttling away to go annoy somebody else. Koopa returned to his friends, who were still competing against each other in the game. "Salesmen..." he moaned. "Who was that?" Wolf asked. "Some crazy guy advertising his business" Koopa explained. "Nothing to be worried about." -------- The next morning... Scoobs yawned and sat up, waking up just a few minutes before his alarm was due to go off. "Another morning" he said. "Lovely..." Turning his alarm off, he got out of bed and carried his alarm clock with him into the corridor. Rubbing his eyes, he entered the main room, where he found Nerd, Indominus, BRK and Cdr. "Hey guys" Scoobs said, holding up his alarm clock. "Guess what?" "What is it?" Indominus asked. "It looks like my sleeping patterns are finally getting better" Scoobs smiled. "Epic" Cdr replied, focusing on whatever he was looking at on his laptop. Scoobs sighed and put his alarm clock down, heading over to the kettle. Opening up the cupboard, Scoobs found five whole boxes full of tea bags! "Wow!" he gasped. "When did we get these? Guess we won't have to go to the shop and get any more tea bags after all" he said. "Yup, pretty epic" Cdr replied, prompting Scoobs to suspiciously raise his eyebrow. Scoobs put some water in the kettle and sat down in front of Cdr as he waited for the water to boil. "Did you hear about Cuphead getting ported to the Switch?" he asked. "It means we'll finally be able to play it on a handheld console." "Sounds epic" Cdr answered. "Epic?" Scoobs asked, curiously. "Epic" Cdr confirmed. "Okay..." Scoobs awkwardly said. "Well, not only that, but that Detective Pikachu movie is less than a month away now." "Very epic" Cdr said. "Okay" Scoobs said. "Why are you saying that?" "Saying what, my epic friend?" Cdr asked, a slight smile on his face that went unnoticed by Scoobs. "That!" Scoobs shouted. "Okay, Cdr, which do you prefer. Steam, or the Epic Games Store?" Cdr looked up at him for a second, and then back down to his laptop. "Epic..." Scoobs gasped. "Alright, you definitely would not say that in any normal circumstances. Something's wrong." "I dunno" Cdr began. "I feel pretty epic." Scoobs thought back to the day before, vaguely recalling the strange salesman that Koopa talked to, and the curse he threatened to bestow upon them. "Of course!" Scoobs exclaimed. "That wizard mentioned a curse of epic proportions. That must be why you're saying that everything is epic, Cdr." "Sounds epic" Cdr dismissively said, typing something on the keyboard. Scoobs groaned and grabbed Cdr by the arm, dragging him away into the corridor so that they could find Koopa, wherever he was. -------- Koopa and MKG were in the lab, working on a metal that could design new 3D machine blueprints for the two of them to use. Koopa noticed Scoobs dragging Cdr down the stairs and removed his mask as he approached them. "How's it going, guys?" he asked. "Cdr is cursed" Scoobs explained, pushing Cdr in front of him. "Cdr, what do you think of that weird thing that Koopa and MKG are working on?" "It's epic" Cdr said. Koopa had a confused look on his face. "I... I don't see the problem here..." "Hang on" Scoobs said. "I can demonstrate it better. Cdr, which do you prefer? Steam or the Epic Games Store?" "Epic" Cdr answered. "Oh, now I see" Koopa said. Pulling out a magnifying glass that allowed him to see inside of Cdr's head, he examined his brain. "Nothing seems to be out of place, but his behaviour is very strange." "I think I know what the source of the problem is" Scoobs said. "That wizard yesterday mentioned a curse of epic proportions. He wouldn't have said it were a curse of epic proportions unless it were of epic proportions." "You think he's cursed Cdr with being forced to say that things are epic?" MKG asked, briefly turning around. "Yeah, basically" Scoobs said. "Well... Sounds plausible, I guess" Koopa said. "Much weirder things have happened to us in the past." "Much more epic things, you mean" Cdr suggested. Scoobs sighed. "Do you know where we could find the wizard?" he asked. "Lemme think..." Koopa said. "Aha! He did give me this." "Lermin's Magic House of Pysche..." Scoobs read out loud, taking the flyer Lermin had given Koopa. "I reckon you'll find him there" Koopa said, turning back to continue helping MKG with their current project. -------- "This is it" Scoobs said, gazing upon the building described on the flyer. While the building pictured on the flyer was bright, vibrant and colourful, the building that stood in front of them was anything but. The paintwork was fading away and the LED letters around the building were dimly lit, some of them even smashed out. "Lermin's Magic House of Pysche?" Cdr asked. "More like Lermin's Epic House of Psyche, right?" Scoobs faked a laugh. "Sure..." The inside of the building was no better. No lights were fitted in and some of the wallpaper had even began peeling away. It was clear that the guy running this place couldn't actually afford to maintain it, and that not enough customers were turning enough of a profit to make it possible. Suddenly, a light shone down over the desk. "Epic" Cdr reacted, walking over to the desk as Scoobs followed closely behind. "Is Lermin the Wizard any---" "---Lermin the epic Wizard" Cdr interrupted. "Yes, is Lermin the epic Wizard anywhere here?" Scoobs asked loudly, reaching over the desk and looking around. There was no sign of anyone else other than the two of them being here. "Customers, through here!" a voice called from behind them. Scoobs and Cdr turned around and noticed a bright yellow curtain, leading to another room. Through this door, they found Lermin, casually sat down in a chair and smoking a cigarette. "Is that a magic cigarette?" Scoobs asked, glaring at him as he sat down. "Pretty epic place you got here" Cdr said, sounding as if he was genuinely giving the man a compliment. "Welcome to my magical house of psyche" Lermin grinned. "Oh weary travelers, what do you inquire about? Your future? Lottery numbers, perhaps? Directions to the closest McDonalds? I've got all the information you need, for I... AM A PSYCHIC!" "Like Hell you are" Scoobs groaned. "Let's just cut to the chase. What have you done to my friend?" "What do you mean?" Lermin asked. "Do I really have to demonstrate it a third time...?" Scoobs moaned. "Alright... Cdr, what do you prefer? Steam or the Epic Games Store?" "Epic, I've told you this three times now" he said in a scolding manner. "Sounds fine to me" Lermin said. "I quite like the Epic Games Store. They're picking up Rocket League some time soon." "It's not fine!" Scoobs shouted angrily. "No, it's epic" Cdr said. "Cdr never talks like this" Scoobs explained. "Nobody in their right mind would try and fit the word 'epic' into every sentence they speak." "Why not?" Cdr asked. "It's a pretty epic word." "You said yesterday that you'd curse us with one of epic proportions, so don't even try to act as if you're not responsible for this epic catastrophe" Scoobs warned him. "What??" Lermin laughed. "Hahaha, you seriously think that I'm behind this?" "You fit the profile" Scoobs said. "Mate!" Lermin shouted. "If I were an almighty wizard, do you really think I'd be chilling around in a dump like this? My name is Tim. Lermin is just my mascot character to try and advertise this place." "So..." Scoobs began. "You're not a real wizard?" he asked. "Nope" Lermin admitted. Scoobs turned to Cdr, confused. "Then why are you saying that everything is epic?" Cdr sighed, deciding to finally come clean. "I just wanted to see if I could actually make it through the whole day from start to finish saying it." "Then what was literally the point of any of this??" Scoobs asked, in awe of the time he had wasted trying to help Cdr for nothing and storming out of the room. -------- Cdr and Lermin joined Scoobs outside in the main lobby. "I dunno" he shrugged. "I just thought it'd be funny." The two stood in silence for a few seconds, before Scoobs' ears perked up. "This was pretty much a waste of time for everyone involved then, wasn't it? Like, not just for you or me, but for this wizard guy as well. Could you imagine if this whole thing was a movie, or a book, or some short online web story?" "Well, to be honest, why would a writer even write such a story if it ultimately went nowhere" Cdr pointed out. Scoobs thought about this. "Presumably to make some kind of statement, or to hammer in some kind of message, I guess..." "Perhaps, but you'd think they'd just tell it to whoever they had the issue with" Cdr said. "Unless they were the kind of person to throw someone under the bus, perhaps literally." "Nah" Scoobs retorted. "I imagine they'd probably just have written it as a way to vent their stress. That's what I would do. I mean, let's be honest here, it would get pretty annoying." "How do you mean?" Cdr asked. "Well, take an online chat room for example" Scoobs said. "What if someone was talking about something that interested them, and they were enthusiastic about it. They would expect an actual response, you know?" "I suppose that makes sense" Cdr said. "Exactly, so no user there would have any reason to reply with just the word 'epic' and nothing else" Scoobs continued. "In this context it was being used in, it would be utterly meaningless and add nothing of any value to the conversation. If they had nothing to say, they reasonably wouldn't say anything at all because it'd just be a waste of their own time and everyone else's." They stood in silence again, with not much else to say. "So I guess this was a bit of an anti-climax then" Cdr said. Scoobs nodded. "Looks like it." "Should we go back to the bar now?" Cdr asked. "I don't see why not" Scoobs said, as he and Cdr left the building. As they walked, Scoobs silently thought about how he could've spent the day actually being a useful asset to society for once, but decided not to question it. Today had not been very epic. THE END The Karuboo Nerd stared at the center of the main room. "What the hell is that??" he exclaimed. "I... don't know..." Koopa admitted. "My scans aren't telling me anything about it" MKG explained. In the very center of the room was a suspicious pink lump. It had just showed up out of nowhere when nobody was looking, and now it wouldn't leave. "Should I touch it?" BRK asked. "I wouldn't advise it" Koopa said. "Could be poisonous, whatever it is." SLAM! Scoobs and Indominus came dashing into the room, very much out of breath. It seemed they had been running around throughout the entire building looking for something. "There it is!" Indominus pointed. "Thank god..." Scoobs panted. "We can't let it get outside..." "Scoobs, what is this thing?" Nerd asked. "It's my Karuboo" Scoobs said. "Indominus and I went down into the lab and began experimenting again." "Any reason why?" Koopa asked. "I wanted to see if I could replicate a fictional character in real life" Scoobs explained. "Alright, so what character is that thing on the floor meant to be, cause it's literally just a lump" Cdr said. "Kirby, obviously" Scoobs said, rolling his eyes. "Why else would it be pink?" SQUELCH! The lump had suddenly leaped upwards into the air, attaching itself to the ceiling. Tiny pink droplets of some kind of gooey liquid dripped from its body onto the floor, evaporating into nothing. "HELP ME!" the lump screamed in 100 different voices simultaneously, suddenly stretching and contorting as it took human shape. Its body was featureless, though eyes were visibly moving around underneath its gooey pink exterior. It cried in pain as it attempted to pop its spine into place. Its neck extended, growing longer as bones formed within it. "Oh dear, it's Magorin all over again" Nerd groaned, vividly recalling the last time something like this had happened. The lumpy creature stood upright and shook away its pink goo like a dog shaking water out of its fur, revealing a smaller creature within. Its body somewhat resembled Kirby, at least having his face, but he had hands with four digits each and two long, spindly legs without any feet. His body was mostly pink, just like Kirby, though his legs were a much more redder colour. "Why does it look like that?" Nerd asked in horror, watching as the creature twisted and contorted in pain. "Oh, I tried updating what Kirby looked like so that he could fit in with the real world" Scoobs said. "I kinda screwed it up, didn't I..." "That's a bit of an understatement" said Cdr. "I guess we're gonna have to fight this thing now." Karuboo screamed an incredibly loud shriek, deliberately shattering all the windows and absorbing the shattered glass remnants into its body. "MUST... GET... AWAY... FIND... FOOD!" "Don't let it escape!" Koopa shouted, recognising the threat the creature posed. Wolf quickly cast a magical shield over the shattered windows, containing the Karuboo inside the bar. "Quick!" she shouted. Take this!" Indominus shouted. In his Gore Magala form, he leaped towards the Karuboo to swipe at it, only to instead instantly be absorbed into its flesh and disappearing. "Indominus!" BRK shouted. "That thing got him..." The Karuboo groaned in pleasure as it grew in size. "KARU... BOO... FED... FOOD... NEED MORE..." "Oh lord, it grows bigger each time it consumes something" Scoobs said. "Sorry guys, I promise I'll clean up all this mess when I'm done..." "Scoobs, look out!" Wolf shouted. Scoobs, who had looked away from the Karuboo, hadn't noticed it lunging towards him. It wrapped its body around him like a cocoon, absorbing him into its body. Wolf quickly fired a plasma beam at the beast, trying to prevent it from growing, but its head was now pressed against the ceiling. "KARUBOO... HUNGRY!" it shouted in anger, swiping its arms at the other Creators, who very quickly backed off from it. Like a pufferfish, the Karuboo briefly expanded the size of its body and smashed the walls of the bar away, allowing it to escape. "Now what do we do...?" Koopa asked. -------- The Karuboo climbed to the highest building, looking out over Ustin to identify a viable source of food. It tried to smirk, snapping more of its bones in the process as it dreamed of being able to consume the entire planet. Quite surprisingly, the Ustin military actually decided to intervene for once. The Karuboo watched as multiple jets zoomed towards it, wondering if it was food or an offensive weapon. BANG, BANG! The jets opened fire on Karuboo, piercing his flesh and exiting the other side of his body, doing very little to no harm to him. "KARUBOO... UNHAPPY..." the creatured groaned. Its eyes rolled back into its sockets in pain as it felt a warpstar made of pure bone tear out of its chest. The white, pale bonestar flew through the air and soon caught up on the fighter jets, slicing right through them and killing the pilots inside. Before the remains of the jets could fall to the ground, pink tentacles swiped out of Karuboo's body and scooped up the debris, absorbing it into its body and growing yet again. It was so big that it had now grown another face underneath its first one, both screaming in pain as they came to terms with their coexistence. Several helicopters lowered down around the Karuboo and surrounded it on all sides. "Surrender now!" a soldier shouted, a hint of unease to his voice as he faced down the hideous creature. "KARUBOO... NOT... DO... SURRENDER...!" the creature shouted. "NON... KARUBOO... SURRENDER...!" "We warned you!" the soldier shouted. "Alright, men!" he commanded. In each helicopter, a soldier pulled out a rocket laucher and aimed at the Karuboo. "FIRE!" the soldier shouted, as each of them fired their rockets. Like with the bullets fired by the fighter jets, the rockets passed straight through the Karuboo's body and directly collided with each helicopter, simultaneously destroying them all at once. The Karuboo laughed a childish giggle as it watched the helicopters fall. Quickly stretching to consume the entire building and take on its shape, losing its arms in the process, tentacles at the very bottom of the building latched onto the helicopters and absorbed them, making Karuboo grow in size yet again. "KARUBOO... CONSUME!" the creature shouted, stretching its tentacles out to other buildings around it and dragging them in towards itself, increasing it greatly in size as it took on a new shape. It now resembled a giant spider with eight smiling faces upon its body, its legs being the size of buildings. It was quite possibly one of the most biggest creatures the city had ever seen attack it. "KARUBOO... IS... USTIN..." the beast roared, staring down at the evacuating citizens below it. -------- "It's ginormous!" Koopa exclaimed as the remaining Creators looked up at the spider-like creature towering over them. "And we can't even touch it" Nerd reminded them. "I don't think any of us have any kind of ability that will help us here." "Actually, I've got an idea, guys" said MKG. "Koopa's absorption inheritance! What if he tries to use it to absorb Scoobs' Kirby monster?" Everyone looked at Koopa, somewhat concerned. "Well..." Koopa hesitated. "It's risky... But we could try it." "Right, so we have a plan then" Cdr said. "Yup, I'll think I'll just stay here and sit this one out" said BRK, pulling out a deck chair. "I can only mimic Karuboo's powers if it deliberately targets me" Koopa explained. "I'll need one of you to get me up there so that the thing can even see me." "I'll do it" MKG offered. "It's my plan after all." "See you on the other side" Cdr said, watching as MKG grabbed Koopa with his giant claw hand and lifted him away into the air. -------- "Are you sure you want to do this?" MKG asked. "It's our best and only shot right now" Koopa told him, urging him to hurry up. MKG lifted Koopa up as high as he could possibly fly, facing the Karuboo head on. "Here goes nothing..." "KARUBOO!" shouted Koopa, trying to get its attention. "Over here!" Karuboo's faces stretched around its flesh to face Koopa and MKG, still smiling sinisterly. "Us again!" Koopa shouted. Without hesitation, the Karuboo launched a tentacle directly towards the two Creators, immediately consuming MKG but leaving Koopa behind, who had activated his absorption inheritance ability. "Gotcha" Koopa smirked, as he slowly pulled the creature into his chest with his mind, harnessing its own absorption abilities. "KARUBOO... NOT... DIE..." the beast moaned. "KARUBOO... ULTIMATE... BEING... NOT... DIE...!" "Just give it up!" Koopa shouted, still suspended in the air. He could see the Karuboo was getting weaker, slowly shrinking in size as consumed items were ejected from its body. There was no sign of the Creators it had swallowed though... "KARUBOO... USE... SCOOBS... COPY... ABILITY..." Karuboo's flesh changed from a bright pink to a dull brown colour, dorsal plates made of bone now lined across its tentacles. It rapidly fired green beams at Koopa, who absorbed them and fired them back at the creature. He too was getting weak, though he was trying to hold out for as long as possible to ensure the safety of the city. "Return the Creators!" you have stolen he shouted, increasing the strength of his grasp. Complying, the beast spat out Scoobs, Indominus and MKG, who were each captured by Wolfzilla using her magical abilities to bring them safely to the ground. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Never been better" Scoobs said. "You've no idea what it was like inside that thing..." "Well, I'm glad you three are okay" she smiled. "Wolf, quick!" Nerd shouted, pointing towards Koopa as he fell down through the air. She quickly spun around and caught him in a magical bubble, also capturing the now tiny Karuboo as it fell alongside him. Allowing Koopa to leave his bubble, she held the unconscious Karuboo in the air. "We did it!" BRK shouted happily, getting up from his deck chair. "Now what do we do with this thing?" Cdr asked his sister. "We should fire it into space" BRK suggested. Aiming the bubble like a slingshot, Wolf looked up into the sky to get the perfect angle. "3... 2... 1..." ZIP! She fired the bubbled Karuboo into the dark abyss of space and in the general direction of the closest black hole that she could locate. "That should sort that thing out" she said. "Thank goodness we were able to contain it" Koopa said, wiping sweat away from his forehead. "Things could've gotten really messy." "We wouldn't have had to contain it to begin with if it weren't for a certain someone..." Cdr said, looking towards Scoobs and Indominus as they tried to look clueless. -------- ''Meanwhile, in the Void... '' The Karuboo woke up, unsure of its surroundings. It was now back to its original lumpy featureless state, floating around in the emptiness of the void. It could hear and feel the Void Gas around it, as their tentacles examined the new entity inhabiting their home, but it could not physically perceive them. It had no idea how it had found its way here, though it seemed it had passed through the black hole that Wolfzilla had fired it at. The Universivore, another ancient creature living within the Void, suddenly swam by without hesitation and swallowed the Karuboo whole, bringing his reign of terror to an end at last... THE END Appearances Council Of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * SuperNerd * Koopa * Wolfzilla * MechaKingGhidorah789 * Indominus Rex 2016 * BigRandomKaiju Other Characters * Ultraman Ross * Terry the Dodo Bird * Gyaodorah * Lermin the Epic Wizard * The Karuboo * Void Gas * Universivore Trivia * If it weren't obvious, Lermin's name is a clear anagram of Merlin. * The line "unless they were the kind of person to throw someone under the bus, perhaps literally" is a reference to the fate bestowed upon Mrs. Cool-Ass in the 24th episode. * Karuboo is loosely based upon the Sonic design seen in the first trailer released for the live action Sonic the Hedgehog movie. The trailer had only just recently been released around the time of this story's publication. * The second story in this double feature marks the first appearance of the Universivore in Council of Creators. Category:Council of Creators: Side Stories Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Double Features